PCR amplification of a portion of the genome of both rapidly-growing mycobacteria and nocardia, followed by RFLP analysis of the amplification products, will be evaluated to assess the utility of these procedures for use in the diagnostic laboratory. Particular attention will be paid to the speed and sensitivity for identification purposes of these procedures as compared with conventional identification techniques. Cost, technologist time, and level of expertise required will also be assessed.